paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iruz's cookies
This is a short story. No summary provided. Characters Copper Codi Rocky Tundra Elsa minor characters Iruz story *Rocky was talking with Tundra, Elsa, and Codi when Copper raced up to them* Rocky: woah, Copper, where are you going in such a hurry? Copper: ANYWHERE! I need to hide, and fast! *Rocky and the pups looked at each other* Rocky: how come? *Copper glanced around as if she was expecting something to attack her at any moment. When she was sure no one was there, she turned to Rocky* Copper: Because I ate Iruz's cookies! He specifically told me not to, but I did it any ways! He's going to be SO mad! *Rocky stifled a giggle and Codi rolled his eyes* Tundra: I know a place where you could hide. *Copper looked at her gratefully* Copper: you do? *Tundra nodded and led her outside* Tundra: you could hide in my pup house! *Copper looked at her surprised* Copper: really? Tundra: sure! after all, we wouldn't want our favorite Chocolate lab to die. *Copper brightened up just as they heard a roar* Iruz: COOOOPPPPPEEERRRRR! Copper: EEP! *quickly hides in the pup house just as Iruz bursts out of the Lookout.* Iruz: Tundra, have you seen Copper?! She ate my cookies! AGAIN! *Tundra shakes her head* Tundra: unfortunately not. Iruz: grr... when I find her.... *Iruz runs off. Tundra watches him and nudges Copper inside the pup house* Tundra: he's gone. Copper: oh good. I don't know if I could hide in here forever though.... *Elsa pads up to them* Elsa: maybe I could help. *Elsa leads Copper inside the lookout. They go up the elevator, and Copper sees a little pile of pillows* Elsa: there. Copper: hm... I guess it could work.... *hides inside. Ten minutes later The elevator comes up. Codi and Iruz are inside* Codi: I thought I saw Copper come up here. Iruz: thanks Codi. *races around checking every nook and cranny* Elsa: *whispers to Codi* I thought we didn't want him to find her... Codi: *whispers back* That was before he started tearing into my things to try to find her. *Iruz checks in the pile of pillows* Iruz: AHA! Copper: EEEEEEEK! *Copper races away with Iruz racing after her* Iruz: WHEN I GET YOU YOUR GOING TO REGRET IT! *Elsa and Codi chuckle* Codi: I've almost forgotten what it was like to be a puppy like that. Elsa: yeah. It seems so far away... *they hear a crash and the flinch. They turn to see Iruz on top of Copper and a machine was knocked over* Codi: IRUZ! COPPER! TAKE THIS DOWNSTAIRS! *Iruz and Copper quickly head downstairs* ****** *Elsa, Rocky, Tundra, and Codi go into the downstairs of the look out a bit later and they see Copper laying down with her paws over her ears looking hysterical. A small unfamiliar pup was bugging her and talking non stop. Iruz is watching smugly* Rocky: what is this? *Iruz looks at them* Iruz: this is what happens when you eat my cookies for the past six times I've gotten them. THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS TO NOT EAT IRUZ'S COOKIES OR SUFFER FROM YOUR WORST FEARS